El deseo de cumpleaños
by Kaya-Petrova
Summary: One-Shot. Sakura siempre mostró ser una chica distraída y calmada, pero el día de su cumpleaños la angustia de no tenerlo cerca se apodera de su mente, ¿Donde estarás Rinne?...


**N/A: **¡Hola!, soy nueva en este fandom y bueno me interesé mucho por el manga debido a que siento una gran admiración a todas las creaciones de Rumiko, tanto como Inuyasha y Ranma ½ y cuando comencé a leer el Manga de Rinne quedé enganchada y me gustó mucho, al punto de querer escribir esta historia "One-Shot" y quien sabe, quizás muchas más con el paso del tiempo :). Sin más que decir, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer: **_**Kyoukai No Rinne **_**no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la gran, fantástica e única **_**Rumiko Takahashi. El fin de esta historia solo es por diversión.**_

* * *

><p><strong>El deseo de cumpleaños.<strong>

Una abundante lluvia de cerezos guiaba a Sakura a la escuela, quien serenamente como siempre, caminaba hacia su rutinario día de estudio acompañado de las locas aventuras que compartía con Rinne, el misterioso y peculiar joven que había conocido y se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Aunque hoy era un día especial y distinto, en el pálido rostro de la chica no parecía tener importancia alguna, hasta que se encontró con sus amigas de siempre Rika y Miho que sostenían un enorme letrero hecho con sus propias manos, tenía un aspecto llamativo y lleno de flores con unas notorias letras que decían…

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura! – Exclamaron ambas al unísono, emocionadas por la llegada de su amiga.

- _¿Ha?, siempre tan atentas_ – Pensó para luego agradecerles – Muchas gracias amigas, que lindo detalle – Refiriéndose al cartel.

Miró para todos lados, la mayoría de sus compañeros la abrazaba felicitándola por su día, pero por alguna extraña razón, aquello no le era suficiente.

- ¡Sakura!, quiero que recibas este preciado regalo que he comprado para ti – Apareció Tsubasa repentinamente con un paquete mediano en sus manos envuelto en un papel color rojo – Y además, desearte un feliz cumpleaños – Agregó emocionado.

La joven lo recibió con gusto, Tsubasa siempre era un caballero con ella y esta vez no sería la excepción.

- Gracias, joven Jumonji…- Sakura llevó su mano hacia la cinta que llevaba el regalo y la tiró para poder ver de qué se trataba, encontrándose con un tierno y afelpado panda de peluche - Está muy lindo.

- ¡Y aún no termina!- Anunció su amiga Rika entusiasmada - ¡Me han dejado organizarte una fiesta en mi casa!, están todos invitados – Se dirigió hacia todos.

Sakura tragó saliva, ¿Una fiesta?, tampoco era para tanto, ni que fueran los años de oro.

- N-no es necesario, ja ja ja – Rio nerviosa por las alocadas ideas de Rika.

- ¡Que lo es!, nunca haces nada por tu día y nosotras trabajamos mucho por organizarte algo especial – Miho salió a defender los ideales la eufórica muchacha.

- ¡Está bien!, supongo que tienen razón…_De todas formas, necesitaré algo para distraerme – _Pensó Sakura, ya convencida.

Así esperó todo el día, algún mensaje, alguna señal o al menos que Rokumon se apareciera explicando el porqué de su ausencia, pero nada. Fue un día eterno para ella, lleno de saludos y buenos deseos por parte de sus compañeros acompañado de pequeños presentes. Ya era tanto que casi se mareaba, así que decidió alejarse de todo y esperar que llegara la hora de su "fiesta de cumpleaños". Pasó a un supermercado y compró unas bebidas para apoyar la idea de Rika y Miho, no le importaba gastar para compartir con ellas y los demás.

Hasta buscaba algún fantasma que necesitara su ayuda o la de Rinne, pero ni así tampoco llegó nada. Definitivamente era el día más aburrido y corriente en toda su vida, eso que se trataba de su cumpleaños y aunque no era una persona tan emotiva en su interior esperaba que algo interesante ocurriera, sin importar que fuera bueno o malo. Emprendió camino lenta y tranquila hacia la casa de Rika, cargando en ambas manos las bolsas con las pesadas botellas de bebida mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

- _Que tonta soy al creer que él vendría a saludarme… _- Pensó en desconsuelo. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que Rinne viniera en su búsqueda?, si tan solo eran compañeros de clase, tal como ella le había dicho.

Al fin llegó a la casa de Rika donde la esperaban sus compañeros. Al notar que la puerta estaba abierta entró como si nada encontrándose con una sala llena de globos y tiras de papel.

- ¡Sorpresa! – Exclamaron todos.

- _¿Sorpresa?, pero si ya sabía lo de la fiesta_… – Pensó Sakura algo confundida.

- ¿Te hemos sorprendido verdad amiga? – Preguntó Miho con inquietud.

- _¿De verdad?..._Claro que sí, estoy…impactada – Cuando al fin reaccionó, decidió seguirles el juego y fingir asombro, de todas formas habían organizado todo esto solo para ella, era un muy lindo detalle.

- ¡Te dije que la fiesta sorpresa funcionaría! – Rika codeó a su otra amiga orgullosa de su brillante idea mientras Sakura trataba de comprender la lógica de todo esto.

- Por cierto chicas, ¿No invitaron a Rinne?...- Se atrevió a preguntar, ni ella misma se lo creía, pero esas palabras salían por si solas.

Las dos interrogadas se quedaron viendo.

- La verdad, no lo hemos visto del día anterior…- Respondió Rika, algo apenada.

- Ha claro, de seguro no sabe que es mi cumpleaños… - Sakura trató de buscar alguna excusa por parte del pelirrojo por no presentarse.

- ¡Claro que lo sabe!, ayer junto con Rika le comentamos que hoy era tu cumpleaños – Aseguró Miho, quien tampoco entendía por qué el chico no se había dejado ver.

- ¡Miho! – La regañó Rika.

- ¡Ay perdón! – Miho reaccionó cubriéndose la boca, pudo notar como el rostro seguro de Sakura cambió brutalmente a uno lleno de nostalgia, se sentía muy culpable por haber despertado esos sentimientos en su amiga.

- Bueno, de seguro si no vino es porque tenía algo más que hacer – Intervino Tsubasa, quien había escuchado toda la conversación y aprovechaba cada instante para dejar mal a Rinne y acercarse aún más a una triste Sakura.

- Quizás…- Aceptó ella con la voz apagada, sin poder dejar de pensar en la ausencia de Rinne.

- ¡Pero no te preocupes Sakura!, estamos los más importantes, entre ellos yo y me encargaré de que tengas un día inolvidable y no pienses en bobos como Rokudou – Manifestó Tsubasa seguro de sus palabras, tomando ambas manos de su querida joven para sonar más certero.

La fiesta continuó, risas por aquí y por allá, ningún rastro de Rokudou por el lugar. Dejó que pasaran las horas mientras se divertía con sus amigas y se reía de todas las locuras que hacían para entretenerla.

- _Claro, quizás se avergonzó por no tener dinero para comprarme un regalo…Pero que tonto es Rinne, si tan solo supiera que lo único que deseo es…- _Sakura seguía ahogada en sus pensamientos. ¿Pero que tenía en mente?, ¿Cuál era su verdadero deseo?, ella sabía que cualquier cosa que viniera del joven Rokudou lo atesoraría con cariño, como lo hizo con el casi-atractivo delfín que ganó por ella en su "primera y extraña cita triple".

- ¡Hora del pastel! – Gritó Miho que llegaba con una apetitosa torta a simple vista.

- ¡Apaga las velas amiga! – Le pidió Rika a la cumpleañera.

- ¡Pero antes debes pedir un deseo! – Intervino Miho, parecía una sugerencia bastante seria y no pensaba pasarle el pastel antes que lo pidiera.

- Este… _¿Qué puedo pedir?, ¿Qué es lo que deseo?...- _Pensó Sakura. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, al momento de exhalar el único nombre que se le venía a la mente era Rinne… ¿Acaso eso era lo que deseaba?

- ¡Vamos!, se te apagarán las velas – Agregó uno de los compañeros presentes, que impacientemente esperaba comer pastel.

- _Desearía…que estés aquí conmigo Rinne…-_ Aquel deseo era sincero y real para ella, apretó fuertemente sus manos y apagó las velas del pastel.

Todos aplaudieron eufóricamente, al rato ya estaban repartiendo torta a los invitados para comer. En eso Sakura sin que nadie notara decidió salir de la casa de su amiga y caminar hacia la nada.

Sus piernas se movían inconscientemente, no quería estar ahí, solo esperaba que su deseo fuera realidad. No quería aceptarlo porque le hacía daño, pero lo extrañaba, Rinne siempre la protegía y estaba con ella, y a pesar de todo, siempre se preocupada de quedar bien parado ante sus ojos.

Se inclinó en plena vereda y abrazó sus piernas mientras observaba el pavimento. Suponía ya que era hora de irse a casa, pero algo la retenía.

Unas leves pisadas se sintieron a tan solo unos centímetros, levantó su semblante para ver de quien se trataba.

- Rokudou… - Balbuceó ella con felicidad. Se levantó del piso y mordió sus labios a causa de los nervios que le acechaban por dentro, ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma?, pensaba.

- Feliz cumpleaños Sakura Mamiya…- Rinne se acercó y estiró ambas manos mostrándole un hermoso brazalete de cerezos secos.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par, ¿Acaso había desaparecido en todo el día porque estaba haciéndole ese lindo presente de cumpleaños?

- ¿Pa-para mí?...- Preguntó la castaña, incrédula.

- Si, sé que no es la gran cosa pero lo hice con…mucha dedicación – Explicó esto último con el rosto todo colorado, hacía un increíble juego con su cabello.

_**[…]**_

_***Flash Back***_

- ¡Hey Rokudou!, mañana es el cumpleaños de Sakura y con Rika le haremos una fiesta sorpresa, ¿Ya tienes pensado el regalo para ella? – Le preguntó Miho al pelirrojo.

El joven shinigami se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, pensando que responder.

- Claro que sí, a mí no me engañan, ustedes tienen algo y sería inaudito que no le regalaras nada – Se metió Rika.

- _¿Tener algo?... -_Se preguntó Rinne. Sakura se había convertido en su compañera de aventuras y ocurría todos los días, ya tanto que se había acostumbrado a su deseable presencia - ¡Bien!, gracias por avisar…

Tomó su haori y se lo colocó para desaparecer, increíblemente las amigas de Sakura no se percataron ni tampoco le prestaron mayor atención al asunto.

Al rato después…

- ¿Por qué hemos venido a este parque? – Preguntó el pequeño Rokumon.

- Es el parque de cerezo, y como verás está lleno de esos árboles…necesito juntar algunas hojas para hacer algo especial – Aclaró el pelirrojo.

- ¿Algo especial?, ¿Le harás algo a Sakura? – Volvió a preguntar el felino.

- _¿Eh?, ¿Cómo lo sabe?_ – Pensó el perturbado e ingenuo Rinne. Ignorando luego esa reacción trepó un enorme árbol para conseguir pétalos de cerezo.

- Lo que hace el amor…- Reflexionó Rokumon, quien venía ver la terrible caída de su amo quien había olvidado su Haori en el piso y subió olvidando que ya no podía volar.

***Fin flash back***

_**[…]**_

- ¿Por eso el enorme chichón en tu cabeza? – Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante tan tierna historia, enfocando su atención en la hinchada frente del pelirrojo.

- Pues si…- Respondió Rinne apenado rascándose la cabeza - ¿Qué me dices?, ¿Te ha gustado?...

Sakura bajó la mirada, preocupando al shinigami quien esperaba una respuesta. Con sus delgados brazos abrazó aquel pequeño regalo como si se tratara del obsequio más preciado del planeta, y entre todo, una leve lágrima terminó por responder a la pregunta del inquieto Rokudou.

- Ah… ¡Sakura no llores por favor!, si no te gusta puedo darte otra cosa… yo solo…- Pero ella lo interrumpió.

Un inesperado abrazo calló al muchacho, Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Rinne, sonrojándolo aún más.

- Es lo más lindo que me han dado… ¡Lo atesoraré junto con el delfín poco agraciado! – Respondió al fin la castaña, ya más serena y contenta.

- ¿De-de verdad?, me alegro mucho…- Al fin Rinne estaba más calmado, el tenerla en sus brazos no podía ser más reconfortante.

Sakura se acercó a sus labios y deposito un sorpresivo beso, cálido y dulce. Rinne quien a un principio no pudo reaccionar luego la tomó por la cintura y correspondió el beso de su amada joven. Estaba dispuesto a protegerla y estar con ella no importa lo que sucediera, y aquel beso era más que sellar aquella promesa, era el comienzo su felicidad, que ni una absurda cuenta pagada podría reemplazar.

- Te amo, Sakura Mamiya…- Volvió a besarla, esta vez atrayéndola más hacia él.

- Y yo a ti…mi deseo se ha cumplido – Suspiró tranquila.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por su tiempo :D comentarios, críticas, dudas, lo que sea es bienvenido.<p>

Sakura: Se le conoce como flor de cerezo en Japón (pétalos color rosa), por lo cual le otorgué ese significado especial al regalo de Rinne. Lo explico por si alguien no sabía jejeje…

Quiero aclarar también que Rinne solo puede ver volar y elevarse con su Haori puesto (Túnica del inframundo), en fin.

¡Saludos!


End file.
